This invention relates generally to a device for securing a tire and wheel and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a spare tire and wheel securing device for securing the spare tire and wheel to the floor of a vehicle.
Heretofore, vehicles and in particular, automobiles, have a spare tire and wheel mounted in the automobile's trunk. The spare tire and wheel are generaly secured to the floor of the trunk by using an elongated bolt having a curved end portion and a threaded end portion. The curved end portion is received in a looped mounting bracket attached to the floor of the trunk. This structure is similar to the structure of the subject invention, except when removing or securing the wheel, the bolt often becomes disengaged from the bracket. Also, the bolt is free to pivot on the bracket and therefore it drops downwardly resting on the floor of the vehicle. When securing the wheel to the floor of the vehicle, it is difficult to reach through the center of the wheel and lift the bolt upwardly through the center of the wheel. Also, the opening through the center of the wheel may not be large enough to reach therethrough. When this happens, the tire must be lifted on its side and the person installing the wheel must reach underneath the tire to raise the bolt and manipulate the threaded end of the bolt through the center of the tire. When this is completed, normally a wheel mounting plate which is often the base of the tire jack, is inserted around the threaded end of the bolt and a nut is threaded on the threaded end of the bolt, thereby securing the spare tire and wheel to the floor of the vehicle.
The above problem is common in mounting the spare tire and wheel in the trunk of today's automobiles, and is compounded by the bolt and mounting bracket being mounted by some automobile manufacturers underneath the front of the trunk of the automobile, which often makes it neseccary for the installer to crawl inside the trunk to manipulate the bolt through the center of the spare tire and wheel. This type of installation is difficult, and often strenous because of the weight of the spare tire and wheel. Also, the hands and clothing of the installer become dirty.
There are prior art wheel carriers, clamps for holding spare tires and wheels, and locking devices for securing spare tires and wheels. None of these prior art devices provide the advantages of the subject invention, nor do they elimiate the above described problems which occur in mounting the spare tire and wheel to the floor of the vehicle.